Gry
Gry Grief (グリー Gry) is a pure blood Gryphon that works for Shiroyasha. Gry is the son of Draco Greif, the former leader of the Draco Greif Alliance in the south. Due to a family incident Gry was banished from Underwood and joined Eyes in the East. Appearance As a Gryphon, Gry's body is a hybrid of the two Kings of Carnivores; the first half of his body being an eagle and the second half a lion. Gry possesses an eagle head with a dark yellow beak and amber eyes. His head and neck are covered in white feathers. From the first half of Gry's body to his wings he is covered in dark brown fur and feathers, though the color transitions to a light brown that covers his hind legs and tail, though the tip of the tail is a dark brown. Gry's front legs are yellow talons with black claws. Later in human form, he looked to be in his late twenties with a chest and sturdy arms that matched his tall stature, coupled with his brown skin making him look rather handsome and smelling rather sweet. However, his tank top and shorts are comically stated to be fatally skin tight. Regardless of forms, Gry speaks with a deep male voice that holds a gentleman's tone to it. Personality Gry is strong-willed, brave, and virtuous, personifying the ideal of a strong warrior. As the 'King of Beasts' he holds himself in high regard but is humble at the same time, willing to accept those stronger than he is and respecting them. Even so he respects all manner of life, such as when he warned You regarding her bet with him. His honor is connected to his pride, and he is wiling to answer to the conditions of the game regardless if he wins or loses. However regarding games with unfair conditions he will not stand for. Though sometimes Gry can be reckless as he will not back down when his pride is challenged or when he is being underestimated.Even so he is willing to admit he has made mistakes and while he doesn't seem to regret his decisions, he does take responsibility for them. Gry's only fatal flaw seems to be his ignorance to certain things, such as clothing. He simply wears clothes to respect the tranquility of the other beings that live alongside him, and thus would wear skin tight clothing without completely understand the implications of it making him seem silly to others. Relationships Sakamaki Izayoi - Gry sacrificed his wings to give Izayoi a chance to reach the floating castle, and in return, Izayoi vowed to find a way to recover the Gryphon's wings. Izayoi started to visit him in his recuperation room to cheer him up and spent much time in the libraries searching for a cure. Kasukabe Yō - Played a gift game with each other where You bet her life in exchange for friendship. The gryphon loss but was accepting in being friends with a strong warrior such as her. The two remain close even after not seeing one another for a while. When Yō traveled to Underwood, Gry was happy to see his old friend doing well and understood her plight in wanting to become stronger. Shiroyasha - Shiroyasha gave Gry a home when he was banished from his old one and a place where to work. As such Gry is grateful to Shiroyasha and sees her as a irreplacable comrade. Griffith Greif - Gry does not get along well with his brother due to jealousy from the latter. Gry possesses an appearance like his father, Draco Greif, and because of this Griffith believed that Gry thought of himself as the better sibling. Even though Gry tried to talk sense into him, Griffith challenged Gry to a game and won, banishing Gry from Underwood. Garol Gundark - An old comrade from Underwood who once served Gry's father as a counsel of sorts. Gry remains on good terms with Garol despite the banishment as Garol came to check up on Gry after word of what Griffith said about Gry reached the Gryphon's ears. Background Gry was born and raised in Underwood, serving in the same community as his father and brother. When it was time for Draco Greif to step down, it was believed Gry would take over as he was a Gryphon like his father. However Griffith challenged Gry to a game out of jealousy. Gry lost and was then banished from both his community and Underwood. Gry took up residence in the East Side and worked for Eyes during that time. For ten years he has been a subordinate for Shiroyasha. Plot Volume 1 Gry was summoned by Shiroyasha to test the newcomers of Little Garden. His name, <>, would have one of the problem children ride on his back all across the area until they reached the finish line marked by a Torii. When Shiroyasha asked which one would be willing to do it, You eagerly agreed. Approaching Gry she then began to speak with the beast. Gry was shocked that she could talk to him, given he would not be understandable to human ears. Gry declared that his pride was on the line and asked You what she would be willing to bet. When the girl declared that she would bet her life, Gry warned her about the upcoming challenge but the girl remained steadfast. Impressed with You's will, he accepted her condition and allowed the girl on his back. The gryphon took off and began manipulating the air currents around him to move at impressive speeds. Even so You remained holding onto him, Gry taunting her once every so often to make her lose focus. Though her determination to win, as well as her declaration of wanting to be friends with him, impressed Gry once more. In the end he was unable to shake You off and pronounced her the winner. When You fell off the back of the gryphon, he remained in the air as he watched You demonstrate the same type of wind control, or running on air, that he demonstrated throughout the game. He congratulated You once more and asked her to treasure the blessing that he granted her. Volume 3 Gry returned to Underwood to help out with the Harvest Festival under the order of Eyes. When the Names arrived Gry spotted them and greeted his friend Yō. He officially introduced himself to his old friend and offered them a ride over to the Great Water Tree and the city. Yō asked about the Perytons in the sky circling the Water Tree, to which Gry was shocked to learn they had returned after having scared them off. Gry carried Black Rabbit, Asuka and Jin while Yō traveled alongside him. Gry was proud to learn how Yō could keep up with him when he was going at half his regular speed. Even so Gry had to slow down due to Jin and Calico Cat nearly dangling in mid air. The gryphon explained how the Harvest Festival was being used to commemorate the revival of Underwood after the devastation it faced ten years ago at the hands of a Demon Lord. After the group thanked him for the ride, the Gryphon took off to return to his appointed rider. When the Titan's attacked Underwood, Gry was at the forefront trying to find a distance to fight them off, but was unable to and told Yō to run. However the battle took a turn thanks to Asuka and Deen. Though a fog developed, and Gry assisted Yō in dispelling it to help save Asuka. The battle ended shortly after thanks to the efforts of the main attack force and Faceless. A second battle was initiated by the Titans, ones stronger than before that it prompted Gry to beg his friends to fetch Shiroyasha. The sound of a harp hindered that command. Gry explained that instead of a titan, it was a woman who was controlling a harp and might be the cause of the attacks. Gry had also explained that due to the attack from before Horn and Claw were nearly decimated. Gry was uncertain of how the battle would go and was certain that Underwood would fall. However, Jin's plan caused him to fight once more. For this plan Asuka was assigned to ride Gry and help fight the Titans. During the battle Gry mentioned how Asuka's Gift seems to be more than just control as he said he could feel that his strength was increased under her command. Gry continued to aid the Names up until Yō recovered the Harp from the one controlling the titans. Once she recovered it the battles ended. Volume 4 Gry was part of the Attack Force to fight off the invading Titans and monsters, but found himself unable to move at the sight of Izayoi effortlessly defeating the enemies he and the entire alliance had difficulty with. Hearing Izayoi's speech inflamed Gry's heart to the point he felt the desire to fight and continued to attack. Gry sacrificed his wings to save Izayoi from the Leticia projection that acted as a defense program for the dragon. Izayoi vowed to find a way to recover his wings. Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Male Category:No Names Category:Thousand Eyes Volume 5 Izayoi started to visit him in his recuperation room and giving him food to cheer him up and spent much time in the libraries searching for the cure. Gry wasn't blind to Izayoi's kindness and decided to leave Shiroyasha to join the Names. Volume 7 Gifts and Abilities Wind Manipulation: While his Gifts are unknown, Gry has great control over the surrounding air currents, able to generate whirlewinds and turbulences. This control is what gives Gry his ability to fly. As descriped as running on air, its merely Gry controlling the currents to perform this feat. Therianthropy Technique: A skill that allows him to take on the form of a human. Intellect: Gry is able to understand and adapt to situations rather well and make careful judgements. Trivia *Gry, like all beasts, has a particular liking for raw meat. Gallery Ep2.17.png 31.png Gry and You.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo V12 p094.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Male Category:No Names Category:Thousand Eyes